Dragon's Child
by singinilovebooks
Summary: Lucy is raised by Acnologia and Celeste as a celestial Chaos dragon slayer. How will her story change? Originally posted on Wattpad under the same name. T for language, because Gajeel had a foul mouth. I don't own Fairy Tail. HIATUS
1. Little Girl in the Woods

**Hey guys, this is a story that I originally posted on Wattpad and decided to post here. Three chapters are done, so those will all be up today, but it is still a work in progress.**

* * *

Acnologia and Celeste were flying together over an expanse of seemingly endless forest, when they heard crying coming from the trees below. "Acnologia," Celeste began, but she was cut off by her mate.

 _"No."_

"Please? I feel so terrible leaving it there. We could take it in and raise it as a dragon slayer of both Celestial and Chaos magic," Celeste said, trying her best to convince Acnologia that they should take in the poor lost child. She pulled puppy dog eyes on him, an impressive feat as she was a huge, scaly dragon.

The dragon king sighed, knowing he was beaten. Even he could not stand up to her eyes when she did that. "Fine." He said the word as if it were the last thing he wanted to say, though in truth, he actually wanted to raise a dragon slayer.

The dove down towards the forest, landing in a large clearing where they turned to their human forms. Celeste was a beautiful, golden haired maiden with plentiful cleavage, dressed in a sky blue silk gown that reached her ankles and wrists but left her shoulders and upper chest bare. Her eyes were golden as well, with flecks of midnight blue in them. Acnologia had black hair, spiky and long, and dressed in a kilt you would expect to be worn for battle, with nothing on top. He had a six pack and red eyes with no pupils.

They walked in the direction of the crying, and soon came upon a young girl who looked much like Celeste. She had gold hair in a pixie cut and brown eyes that would be warm if she still held emotion. Her green dress was in tatters, parts of it cut or burned off. She had bare feet, though there was still a tan line where there once were shoes.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Celeste. "Mama?" she called, cautious but hopeful, while what she thought was recognition lit up her eyes, making them blaze with warmth.

"No, dear. I am not your mother. My name is Celeste. What is your name? Why are you crying?" Celeste responded in a soft voice, her motherly instincts kicking in. While she said these words to the girl, she signaled to Acnologia that he should not say anything, and instead keep his mouth shut so as not to frighten the girl with his rough voice.

The girl turned away, her eyes going cold again. "Then go away! I don't want to see you. I want to see my mama," she said, but then her manners kicked in and she turned back toward them. "Sorry for being rude. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartphilia, heir to their fortune. And I'm crying because they told me my mama died and then I ran away because my daddy's a meanie."

"Did your mama look a lot like you? Was she a celestial wizard?" Celeste asked her. "If she was, I knew her. I am actually a dragon, and so is he. I am the Celestial Dragon, and he is the Chaos Dragon."

"Yes, and yes. I have her keys. The spirits are my only friends. I never even got to meet other people my age."

Acnologia then disobeyed his mate and spoke. "Well, kid, if you want, we can train you in dragon-slaying magic. It's super powerful, and you can have other types of magic along with it. So you don't have to say bye-bye to your friends." Celeste glared at him, but he hardly noticed. All of his attention was on Lucy, who was staring at him wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. "Also, um, we would, um, sort of, like, ahh, be your adoptive parents."

The girl's eyes widened even further at the comment, and without warning, she flung herself forward and hugged the dragons, while shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yes please, please do!" The dragons were unprepared for the outburst, and stumbled backward with the force of her leap.

Celeste chuckled. "Alright then, little Lucy. Let's go home."


	2. Celestial Chaos Dragon Slayer

**This is chapter two, obviously. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The dragons flew tirelessly, Lucy already asleep on their backs. _Celestial Chaos Dragon Slayer_ , they thought, _bet no one ever thought of that before. Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandine aren't introducing their kids to their mates so they can learn both, are they._

* * *

She awoke at sunrise, as per usual. She bathed, dressed, and went through her morning routine, just like usual. Things only changed when she stepped out onto the ledge that was common space. Her parents were there, in dragon form. She morphed and sat next to them.

"We went hunting last night. Got you your favorite," Acnologia told her. "How does it feel to be 13, huh? This marks the anniversary of when we found you in that forest on your third birthday."

"That was the best day of our lives, dear," Celeste said, and added under her breath, "And tomorrow will be the worst."

Unfortunately, Lucy heard her, albeit faintly, and asked them about it. "Celeste, Acnologia, what's happening tomorrow that will make it the worst day of your lives?"

Celeste mentally face-palmed. She had forgotten how good Lucy's hearing was, even for a dragon slayer. Even for a dragon slayer in dragon form, Lucy's hearing was spectacular. And Celeste had forgotten.

"That's... not important right now. Presents! You must get some now, before we eat, and then after, you can get the rest! How does that sound?" Acnologia asked hurriedly, clearly doing his best to redirect the conversation.

Lucy eyed him skeptically, but responded, "Sure. That sounds great."

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Lucy got the rest of her presents, they trained a bit, and hunted. Lucy continually tried to subtly get information from her adoptive parents, but they let nothing slip.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up in a panic. Celeste and Acnologia's scents were gone from their cave home. It was as if they had never lived there. Before, whenever they had left, their scents were still in the cave, seeped into the walls. But no more.

She searched all of the usual places where they might have been, but they were nowhere. Her parents were gone. Now she knew why the day after her 13th birthday was the worst.

This was the day her life changed yet again.


	3. Wanderings

**Chapter 3. Here, the story begins to pick up a little bit of pace.**

* * *

Lucy was beside herself. She left the cave, not being able to stand it without her parents there. It was cold and empty and just wrong. She ventured into the forest in human form. The trees were so old and large that someone could be standing on the other side of one and you would never know. Branches had interwoven above, blocking out almost all of the natural light from filtering through. There wasn't much of that anyway, though, because the sky, which was technically in the domain of the celestial, was responding to her emotions. It was becoming dark and cloudy and would soon begin to pour.

Within a few minutes, the entire forest was soaked, and Lucy was not exempt. Though sometimes when she made it rain she could deflect it from herself, she was not aware of much at all, hardly able to make her feet move. She definitely did not notice the storm that she was causing.

An indefinite amount of time passed this way, with the storm never letting up and Lucy never stopping to eat or sleep. She was drenched, starving, and about to pass out, but she didn't notice any of this.

She was startled out of her trance by an irritating voice. "Argh, Dragon dammit! Why won't this rain stop?" It seemed to be coming from the other side of a tree to Lucy's left. Going to investigate, she froze when she heard another voice, this one soft and feminine.

"Gajee, there's nothing we can do about it. Calm down," the girl said. And indeed, it did seem to be a girl, for the voice was young. Lucy worried more upon hearing this voice, though, because she felt that often bad things disguised their true forms by pretending to be innocent in the same way a little girl was.

Lucy did not have space to morph into her full dragon form, so she settled for going half-dragon. It was a technique that she had created, allowing her to have wings, a tail, and impenetrable scales, but it kept her at a human size and form. Rising into the air, she rounded the tree fully. "Who would disturb the lands of the Dragon King and Queen?" she asked in a slightly harsher voice than usual.

The little girl who had told the other, 'Gajee' to calm down seemed both afraid of and drawn to Lucy. Her short blue hair was spiky and she had large brown eyes. "Dragons?" she asked, "Gajee, did you hear that? Dragons! Our parents could be here!" Turning back to Lucy from talking excitedly at her companion, she asked, "Have you seen your parents?"

The boy scoffed. "They left us, Wendy. They might not come back. Don't get your hopes so high anytime anyone mentions dragons. This," here he floundered for a word, which Lucy supplied, "girl, she probably hasn't seen Grandine and Metallicana." The names struck a cord with Lucy, and she began to see the influences. Metal piercings in the boy's ears; slit, red eyes; metal-rimmed clothing; and sharp teeth. The girl had little wings on her clothes and also had sharp teeth.

Lucy was just confused. These were seemingly ordinary children, but they seemed to know Grandine and Metallicana, two dragons who were part of the Council that was headed by Celeste and Acnologia. They also both had the customary sharp, animal like teeth that all dragonslayers had. She could only come to one conclusion: These two children were Wendy Marvel, the Sky Maiden, daughter of Grandine and Gajeel Redfox, the son of Metallicana. They didn't seem as powerful as she was, though. Their magic auras seemed weak. She doubted they could become dragons in the way she could. "Metallicana and Grandine, are they your parents?" she asked, not really answering Wendy's question.

"Yes."


	4. A New Family

**I lived! Sorry about that break, but I had to take it.**

 **If there is any confusion regarding their ages, Lucy is 13, Gajeel is 11, and Wendy is 7. Natsu, later, will be one year younger than Gajeel. I know that that is not the age differences in canon, but I need Lucy to be the oldest by enough that Gajeel will eventually think of her as an older sister.**

 **Also, if anyone is a fan of Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson, The Mortal Instruments, or Harry Potter, and is not afraid of clowns, check out my profile on the 31st (Halloween) when I will be posting a one shot of each about the clowns that are everywhere right now and Halloween.**

* * *

Three children sat in a small circle in a massive forest. A crackling fire rose in between them while they told stories. The difference between this campfire and the average one is that all three children were dragonslayers, and the stories they told were of their parents, who were dragons. Not every child could claim that.

All three of them had lost their parents recently, though one was not quite sure how long had passed, as she had gone into sort of waking coma upon discovering that her parents were no longer there. The other two informed her that it was now September 8, x777. She had lost two whole months to her grief. Her monotone wanderings had only been broken when she had run into the other two.

For the other two, they didn't know what to do. They had never had to be at all independent of their dragons, never been alone in their memory until July 7, x777, when they woke up alone. It had not taken them long to find each other, surprisingly, but Gajeel had still had to step up into the older brother role, something which he was unprepared to do. While he really wanted to let this newcomer take over his role as leader, he was cautious, and proud in the way of a dragon slayer, but not overly so. He would definitely find some way to give her the leadership without blatantly saying that he didn't want it. Metallicana had taught him enough manners to know that he couldn't do that.

Wendy, on the other hand, was not thinking about who would lead their little group. In her eyes, she had an older brother, Gajeel, and now she was getting an older sister as well. There did not seem to be a downside. She didn't consider the fact that maybe Lucy would leave, not stay with them. Gajeel didn't think of this either, as he was sure that she would want to stay with them. She had been alone, hadn't she?

Lucy, though, was thinking hard. The blue haired girl and black haired boy were clearly in need of someone to take care of them, and while she may be more capable than they were, she hardly thought herself up to the job. She had also never been around anybody who wasn't a dragon before. While these children were more like her than the average human, they were still different. She was vastly more powerful.

When she looked at Gajeel and Wendy, she realized that both of them were expecting her to stay. She knew that she couldn't break their hearts again by leaving like their parents, so she decided that she would stay with them.

"Lucy, will you tell us about Acnologia and Celeste? Grandine said that Acnologia wasn't very nice, but that Celeste was the opposite," Wendy asked.

Lucy was hesitant, until Wendy gave her puppy dog eyes. "I guess I could. Dad-Acnologia, I mean, was always very gruff. He cared a lot, though. And Mom-Celeste, sorry, was really sweet all the time. Unless Dad did something stupid, then she yelled at him. Their relationship was always a bit comical." Lucy began to tear up.

Wendy jumped up and hugged her, saying, "Oh, Lucy, I didn't mean to make you sad! I'm sorry!" Lucy smiled at Wendy. She was too cute.

"No, I'm fine, Wendy. Just adjusting. What were Grandine and Metallicana like during training?" she asked, deflecting the conversation off onto Wendy and Gajeel. While she had known both dragons, they had never trained her, and she was interested to know how the two children's training compared to her own.

While they rambled on, she listened, and a warm glow expanded in her heart.

* * *

 **Please review, and don't forget to look for those Halloween one-shots!**


	5. Attacks

**Aaand I'm finally back with Chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait, loads of stuff has been happening, and I also haven't been very inspired, but we just recently hit 3,000 views, so I decided to write some more for you guys!**

* * *

Lucy adored the two little dragon slayers. Wendy had come to think of her as an older sister very quickly. Gajeel had been happy to relinquish his leadership for the most part, but in some cases he was less happy about it. When she delegated the jobs out when preparing camp or meals, he often grumbled. He didn't like accepting authority figures, but he did respect Lucy a great deal. She had taken them under her wing for no reason other than the goodness of her heart.

It wasn't necessarily the first thing you would expect the daughter of Acnologia to do. On the other hand, even he had a soft side. Few ever saw it, but it did exist, and in it laid his heart, full to the brim with love for Celeste and for Lucy.

So when Lucy left Gajeel and Wendy at their campsite for ten minutes while she looked for dinner, none of them expected her to come back to strangers manhandling them into bags. Lucy had found a wild boar and herded it back to the campsite to kill. She hadn't wanted to have to lug it, as that was needless work. As it happened, it was a good thing she hadn't killed it. When she came near to the clearing, she heard sounds of a struggle and immediately panicked. If she had been lugging a carcass, she would have dropped it immediately, alerting them to her presence. That would not be optimal.

She struggled to keep her head, then decided on a plan. She sent the boar charging through the campsite. It gave her an opportunity to attack the fools who would hurt her charges. The fools were obviously inexperienced. They dropped the bags that presumably held their supplies, along with the two younger dragon slayers, to the ground and froze the moment they saw the boar. Lucy used a magic she had learned years ago, telekinesis, to collect the bags and deposit them in a safer location. Then she set about using one of her more powerful magics. Banned in Fiore, although Lucy had no knowledge of it, this particular spell of chaos magic was nearly impossible for most. Even highly skilled chaos mages could rarely pull it off. Being a dragon slayer helped her greatly here, however. She had sufficient power and had been trained by the master himself.

This meant that when she whispered the words "Black Mind" with her hands resting by the bounty hunters' heads, they went insane. They would live in the forest for the rest of their lives-although they would likely not be long. Dangerous creatures roamed the land and food was not much of a concern to the broken mind. Few under Black Mind ever lived more than a week under its effects. Chaos and death were often synonymous. That was simply too bad for those who hurt chaos.

She packed up the rest of their supplies, transformed into her half-dragon form, and left that forest with her two little slayers.

They would not return for a very long time.

* * *

 **Does anyone have any requests for me to write? I would be happy to! Suggestions for this story or ideas for a new one are all appreciated. Leave them in a review or PM me.**


End file.
